Vampir werden sein gewesen
by Rycitia
Summary: Der fünfte Teil. Ist nicht düster in dem Sinne, aber bestimmt auch nicht fröhlich.


Hallöchen, No. 5 ist da. (Chanel lässt grüßen). Außnahmsweise bin ich mal selber fast ganz zufrieden. Es sollte wesentlich leichter zu verstehen sein.

Und ACHTUNG: Lest vor allem "Schande", Ihr werdet schon sehen, warum...

**

* * *

**

**Vampir werden sein gewesen **

Es waren Kerzen, die den Raum erhellten. Doch irgendwie...hatte ich das Gefühl, es stimmte etwas nicht mit ihnen.

Tatsächlich...nun, da ich Zeit hatte, den Raum in näheren Augenschein zu fassen, offenbarten sich mir sowohl optische als auch konstruktive Unmöglichkeiten. Der Raum war so hoch, dass ich die Decke nur erahnen konnte, und auch die Wände kilometerweit entfernt. Und trotzdem brauchte ich nur einige Schritte, um sie zu erreichen, und von der Decke baumelte ein Luster mit mehreren Duzend Kerzen herab, von denen zwar alle brannten, die ihr Licht aber auf sich beschränkten. Es war halbduster, die Art von Dunkelheit, die Leute dazu bringt, Sachen zu tun, die im Licht...nicht passen. Aber _hier_ war es noch unpassender. Der Raum war nicht echt, nur wie eine Kopie einer Realität.  
Auch das Bett, auf dem ich lag, hatte Ausmaße, die sowohl überspitzt als auch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit waren. So groß, dass ein Regiment darin Platz hätte, und trotzdem füllten wir zwei es gemütlich aus.

Mit einem Ruck zog ich mir die Decke um die Schultern. Sie war dunkelblau, oder auch schwarz, ich konnte es nicht sagen. Immer, wenn ich mich für eine Farbe entschieden hatte, nahm das Tuch die andere an. Und so dünn, wie sie war, hätte man meinen müssen, sie sei kühl wie Seide. Aber ich nahm eine angenehme Wärme war, die jedoch weder von mir als von dem Tuch ausging. Auf eine eigene Art war die Wärme genauso irreal wie die Wände oder die Kerzen. Man bildete sich einfach ein, _so_ sollte es aussehen.

Meine Augen juckten an den Ecken. Es schmerzte, die Decke zu lange anzusehen. Wobei ich nur das Gefühl wahrnahm, die Zeit...ich glaubte einfach, dass es recht lange war. Tatsächlich hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit schon verstrichen war. Aber vermutlich redete ich mir auch nur die Zeit ein. Das Problem mit der Zeit hatte ich schon vor langer Zeit versucht, mir abzugewöhnen. Es gab keine Zeit mehr für mich, ich war stehen geblieben.

Die Sanduhr...ich warf einen Blick darauf. Der Sand hatte in der Mitte aufgehört zu rieseln. Und das kam nicht nur daher, dass ich hier war.

Ich setzte mich auf. Die Müdigkeit war verflogen, die Neugier nahm meine Gedanken in feste Hände. Vorsichtig, und beinahe ängstlich, ließ ich meine Beine aus dem Bett gleiten, ertasteten meine Füße den Boden. Er fühlte sich glatt und fest an, und ich entschied, wenn er mich getragen hatte, bevor ich eingeschlafen war, so würde er es auch jetzt tun.

Langsam, mit dem Tuch um meinen Körper gewickelt wie eine Toga, tapste ich zu einem Tisch hin, der zwar mitten im Raum stand, jedoch den Eindruck erweckte, an die Wand gerückt zu sein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er war zwar sehr geschickt darin, die Menschen zu kopieren, aber _etwas _fehlte immer noch...das kleine Fünkchen Realität, dass es hier einfach nicht gab.

Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Gläser, mit dunkler Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Ich erinnerte mich dunkel daran. Es schmeckte nach... _Honigfliederzimthaselnussschokoladerotweinnektar_. Das war wieder so eine Idee gewesen...

Ich notierte in Gedanken, ihm klarzumachen, dass einfache Getränke genügten. Nicht irgendwelche kunstvoll erzeugten, aber materielosen Flüssigkeiten, die nur die Geschmacksnerven stimulierten und dem Gehirn vorgaukelten, etwas getrunken zu haben.

„Was machst du da...?" Verschlafen regte sich etwas unter den Decken auf dem Bett. Ich grinste.  
„Nichts, nichts...Nur aus Interesse, hast du unter Umständen ein Faible für Schwarz?"  
„Nein, für Rosa."  
Meine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Darum ist hier auch alles so farbenfroh, nicht wahr?"  
„Die Menschen meinen eben, dass man als Personifizierung eine bestimmte Farbe zu zelebrieren habe. Und mir haben sie eben Schwarz angedichtet."  
Mein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite.  
„Man glaubt aber auch, dass du ein Knochengerüst bist, das mit Sense und schwarzem –Verzeihung – Mantel herumrennt."  
„Man kann es nicht allen recht machen."

Zwischen den Leintüchern schob sich eine Person heraus, die auf einfache Weise so zu beschreiben war: sie sah aus wie ein junger Mann Anfang zwanzig, mit schmalem Gesicht und interessantem Körperbau.

Die wahrheitsgetreue, etwas kompliziertere Beschreibung sah so aus: Haare, die wie aus Glas waren und golden leuchteten, was aus einer _Laune_ heraus resultierte; ein Gesicht, das zerbrechlich und zu makellos in einer unbestimmbaren Farbgebung war, um echt zu sein; Hände, die eigentlich kein Mensch haben konnte, denn sie waren in Sekundenschnelle an jedem Ort zugegen, und schienen nicht einmal ihrem Besitzer zu folgen; ein Körper, der zwar recht menschlich getroffen war, jedoch so kleine Mängel aufwies, wie zum Beispiel zeitweise fehlendes Atmen oder kein eindeutig definierbares Geschlecht –doch auch diese Frage hang von der _Laune_ ab – welche definierten, dass es sich doch nicht um einen Menschen handelte; und zu guter Letzt Augen, die einfach nur _Dunkelheit_ waren. Die anfingen und nirgends aufhörten, die wie schwarze Löcher Licht schluckten und Leben verschlangen. Doch, etwas in mir sagte, als ich noch _lebendig_ gewesen war, da hatten die Augen anders ausgesehen.

Darf ich vorstellen, _Tod_.

Er, in diesem Fall wirklich _er_, setzte sich auf und warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich dachte, du würdest länger schlafen."  
Vergnügt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Der Herr bedenke, ich bin Vampir...und hier habe ich noch keine Sonne gefunden, die das irgendwie zu ‚Asche' abändern könnte..."  
Nun grinste auch er.  
„Keine Sorge, diese kleine Unannehmlichkeit werde ich bis zu Ihrem nächsten Besuch auch retuschieren."  
„Oh, ich habe mich nicht beschwert."  
„Die Zufriedenheit unserer Gäste ist das höchste Gebot..."  
„Dann wünsche ich mir ein...nennen wir es Frühstück."  
Langsam schritt ich zu dem Bett zurück. Der Boden bewegte sich, und für einen Augenblick wusste ich nicht, ob ich mich auf das Bett zu bewegte, oder es sich auf mich.  
„Das sollte kein Problem sein..."

Er lächelte, auf eine Art, die einem sagte, im nächsten Moment ist _alles_ möglich. Ich ließ mich auf der Kante nieder, und taxierte ihn. Einen Augenblick lang, oder das, was ich für einen Augenblick hielt, denn es mochten genauso gut Stunden gewesen sein, verfingen sich unsere Blicke. Die Dunkelheit seiner Augen, die lockte...ich spürte den Ruf, die Versuchung. Sanft, zärtlich zog er an der Seele, und führte in die absolute, kompromisslose Dunkelheit.

Ich versteifte mich.

...der Ruf war wie aus weiter Ferne. Ich entwand meinen Geist, entschlüpfte dem Labyrinth silberner Fäden und fand mich außerhalb des gleißenden Strahls, der in der Dunkelheit mündete, wieder. Hier tänzelte ich, hier fand ich meine Existenz.

Er lächelte.

Es war eine..._gewollte Versuchung_ gewesen. Ein hinterlistiger Blick in meinen Willen. Und, vor allem, in das dahinter.  
Ein triumphierendes, _selbst_bewusstes Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Er nickte langsam, wie ein Lehrer, der mit seinem Schüler zufrieden ist. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung setzte er sich auf, die Haare hinter sein Ohr streichend und den Kopf verführerisch zur Seite neigend.  
„Bitte, Herr Vampir."

Ich beugte mich näher, legte meine Lippen federleicht auf seinen Hals. Beinahe im selben Moment fing es unter der Haut an, zu pulsieren. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe.  
Meine Hand tastete über eine Schulter, und ich erschauderte. Die Haut war zart wie flüssige Seide, schmolz in meine Hand, und war doch so hart wie Marmor.

Meine Zähne prickelten, als ich den Mund öffnete und sie an den Hals legte. Das Zahnfleisch wehrte sich gegen den Druck, der auf die Zähne ausgeübt wurde. Diese Haut zu durchstoßen, es versetzte meinen Kopf in Schwindel.  
Zögernd drückte ich meine Zunge gegen die Sehnen, die zum Schlüsselbein liefen. Die Ader, ich fand sie nicht. Dann spürte ich den Puls unter der Zunge, der mich fast glauben machte, einen Menschen auszusaugen.

Langsam, jeden Millimeter auskostend, begann ich, meine spitzen Eckzähne in das Fleisch zu versenken. Den Geschmack, den meine Zunge aufnahm, versuchte ich irgendwo zwischen Eis und Rosen einzuordnen, doch meine Sinne waren überladen. Mein Kopf schwirrte, vor meinen Augen breiteten sich flimmernde Sterne aus.

Meine Zähne waren in seinem Hals vergraben, mein Körper setzte sich zitternd zur Wehr. Ich genoss das Gefühl der mir beinahe entgleitenden Kontrolle. Diese Momente, wenn der Körper gegen den Willen rebelliert, wenn der seidene Faden des Verstandes die Lust und die Gier fesseln muss, für diese Momente existierte ich, für diese Momente nahm ich Jahre des Wartens und Hungerns in Kauf.

Meine Hand hatte sich unbewusst in seine Schulter verkrampft, und ich wagte nicht, loszulassen. Alles, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte, versprach ein Hinauszögern des Aktes, nach dem mein Körper schrie und meine Seele ohne Unterlass suchte.

Mit beinahe reißenden Bewegungen zog ich meine Zähne aus seinem Hals, ein leises Stöhnen drang an meine Ohren. Doch ich war zu entfesselt, zu verwickelt in mein inneres Ringen, als dass ich hätte entscheiden können, ob es von Schmerz oder Anspannung herrührte. Doch es blieb nicht ohne Effekt auf mich. Meine Finger bebten, unkontrolliert umschlossen sie seine Oberarme und hielten ihn eisern fest.

Meine zitternden Lippen waren geschlossen auf die kleinen Bisswunden gepresst, ich atmete. Der Sturm in meinem Kopf ließ mich Luft in meine Lungen saugen, heftig ausstoßen, wieder fast krampfhaft nach Luft schnappen.

Langsam, so zögerlich wie es mir möglich war, öffnete ich den Mund, leckte über die winzigen Löcher, erhaschte einige Tropfen der Flüssigkeit. Sie war wie Quecksilber, dickflüssig, giftig, scharf, süß. Der Geschmack fraß sich in meinen Mund, setzte meine Nerven in Brand.

Es war zu viel.

Ich ergab mich.  
Ein Sturm aus Farben brach über mich herein, goldene Lichter tanzten vor meinen Augen. Ich warf mich auf ihn, nagelte ihn mit meinem ganzen Körper an das Bett, Schübe aus Krämpfen und Zittern rasten von meinem Kopf hinab. Er stöhnte noch ein Mal, lauter, genauso ekstatisch wie ich.

Wie ein Verdursteter saugte ich an den Wunden, schluckte ich das brennende Liquid hinunter, ohne den Wirbel, der in mir tobte, zu stillen. Mehr, mehr, ich wollte mehr.

Es war nicht genug. Ich verbiss mich erneut in seinen Hals, ungezähmt, wild, instinktiv. Niemand hätte mich nun aufhalten können in meinem Rausch, hätte meiner Sucht einen Riegel vorschieben können.  
Er wand sich unter mir, kurze Schreie, die manisch in meinen Ohren wiederhallten, seine Hände an meinen Hüften, die mich zu bändigen suchten, es zeugte nur von den allzu menschlichen Empfindungen, die auch ihn überfielen.

Ich trank die zähe Flüssigkeit, die aus den Wunden quoll so gierig, dass meine Lippen bald mit dem silbernen Saft verschmiert waren. Ein tiefer Kehllaut bahnte sich den Weg aus meinem Mund, und ich biss ein weiteres Mal zu.

Er schrie auf, von dem Schmerz überrascht und voller Wahn. Wahn, der sich unseren Herzen so tief eingenistet hatte, Wahn, der uns weitertrieb, Wahn, den Menschen und Vampire teilen. Wahn, der sogar _Tod_ erfasst.

„_...Wahn, der die Welt verrückt..."_

Wahn, in dem wir nach _Erfüllung_ suchen.

Mit einem Mal wich der Nebel, entfloh die Anspannung aus meinen Muskeln. In meinem Kopf jagten sich die Farben, stürzten in einen Tumult aus Licht und Blitzen.

Die Kraft, die eben noch meinen Körper zum Erzittern brachte, verließ mich binnen Augenblicken. Ich brach zusammen, meine Arme und Beine konnten mich nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Kraftlos plumpste ich nieder, mein Gesicht noch immer in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben, meine Beine mit seinen verschlungen.  
Noch immer raste mein Atem, meine Brust hob und senkte sich in fieberhaftem Tempo. Vor meinen Augen war nun Schwärze, und ich glaubte zu fühlen, dass der Raum sich drehte, um mich, um ihn, um diesen Hunger, der für einige Augenblicke der kompletten _Erfüllung_ gestillt war.

Es gibt nichts, das ein Vampir mehr ersehnt.

Nach langer Zeit, in meinem Sinne, hob ich den Kopf. Er war schwer und träge auf seiner Schulter gelegen, ich hatte eine Hand in seinen Haaren verworren, die andere umklammerte noch immer seine Schulter. Ich suchte müde seine Augen, und fand mich in einem verlangenden, hungrigen Blick wieder.

Als er endlich sprach, war seine Stimme heiser und etwas von der Melodie, die sonst seine Sprache beherrschte, fehlte.  
„Hast du...dich satt getrunken?"  
Ich nickte schwach, zu mehr war ich nicht fähig. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit, die mich nicht einmal bei Sonnenaufgang so gefangen nahm, kroch in mir hoch. Doch er war noch nicht zu seinem Wunsch, seiner _Erfüllung_ gelangt.  
Sanft drehte er mein Gesicht in seine Richtung, und ich spürte, wie ich in der Dunkelheit seiner Augen versankt, wie er mich in seinen Bann, seine absolute Macht zog.  
„Aber ich nicht."

Ich hob meinen Kopf leicht an. Er brauchte mich genauso wie ich ihn. Das Blut eines Menschen zu saugen, stillt den Hunger nicht. Doch jemandes ‚Blut' zu trinken, der nicht stirbt, nicht zum Vampir werden kann...das suchen Vampire. Der ‚Liebesakt' zwischen zwei Vampiren gipfelt nicht im Orgasmus, sondern in der absoluten, endlichen _Erfüllung_. Einen anderen Vampir zu beißen und sein kaltes Blut zu trinken, es ist das Unglaublichste, Süßeste, Kraftvollste. Nur wenige Vampire kommen je in diesen Genuss, denn keiner will sein kostbares Blut teilen. Wer sein Blut teilt, gibt seine Seele preis, serviert sein Ich auf dem Silbertablett.

Doch _Tod_...

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Vampire je sein _‚Blut'_, sein Quecksilberblut trinken durften. Aber ich glaube, es sind nur sehr wenige. Die Flüssigkeit, die eigentlich nur ein Imitat des Lebenssaftes ist, in sich aufzunehmen, ist für viele zu viel. Das erste Mal, als ich die Zähne in seinen Hals schlug, war mein Geist binnen Sekunden entfesselt. Doch ich lernte. Ich wusste, wie ich meine Gier zu zügeln hatte, um in den höchsten der Genüsse zu kommen.

Auch _Tod_ sucht seine Erfüllung. Es ist ein Geben und Nehmen, ein Kreis, in dem wir uns bewegen, ein Fangspiel, bei dem jeder Fänger und Gejagter ist.

Er legte seine Finger an mein Kinn, stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf.  
„Ruhig."  
Ich folgte willig, schloss meine Augen.  
Ganz zart, wie Samt, drückte er seine Lippen auf meine. Ich hielt still, erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Dies war sein Spiel. Er bestimmte die Regeln.

Die Lippen verschwanden. Weiche Fingerspitzen legten sich über meinen Mund, strichen die Kurven entlang, verharrten in der Mitte. Mit langsamen, doch bestimmten Bewegungen zwang er meine Lippen auseinander. Ich öffnete die Augen ein wenig. Die Müdigkeit war einem Prickeln gewichen. Nur seine Lippen waren so kühl und versetzten mich in Flammen.  
Langsam strich er mit der Zunge über die runden Wölbungen, versetzte mir Stiche in der Magengegend.

Er ließ sich Zeit. Die hauchzarten Bewegungen, der beinahe unbemerkte Druck, er wusste, was er tat. Denn wie auch ich musste er über lange Zeit mit dem auskommen, was er bekam. Und darum ließ ich ihn gewähren, so wie er wollte.

Von mir unbemerkt hatte er mich von seiner Schulter geschoben, und ich zuckte überrascht auf, als ich die kühlen Tücher an meinem Rücken spürte. Erste jetzt bemerkte ich, wie sehr sich der Raum verändert hatte. Die Kerzen flackerten, wie in einer leichten Brise, und kurze Schatten huschten durch den Raum.  
Als er seine Lippen erneut auf meine senkte, löste sich der Raum auf. Die Wände verformten sich, weich, in Spiralen, froren ein, aus einer anderen Stelle brachen schwarze Windungen hervor, die sich um einander schlangen. Der Tisch schmolz in den Boden, in die Wände, die Gläser hatten sich zu glitzerndem Staub aufgelöst. Sogar das Bett, auf dem wir lagen, begann, wie träge, dickflüssige Masse in andere Formen zu fließen, bis ich nicht mehr wusste, ob die Tücher noch da waren oder ob das Bett von Anfang an nicht nur in meine Vorstellung existiert hatte. Allein der Kerzenleuchter blieb unverändert, auch wenn die Kerzen ihr unechtes Licht nun stoßweise abgaben.

Ich schauderte. Die farbige Schwärze des Raumes, der nichts als eine versuchte Nachstellung der Realität war, erdrücke mich fast.  
Ihm blieb meine Reaktion nicht unbemerkt. Mit einem beinahe spöttischen Lächeln blickte er in mein Gesicht, suchte nach Unsicherheit und Angst. Stur stellte ich auf meinem Gesicht Arroganz und Entschlossenheit zur Schau, und er wich leicht zurück.  
Ich lächelte ebenso spöttisch.

Eine Welle des Übermuts überkam mich. Ich setzte mich auf, fing seinem Mund mit meinen Lippen. Für wenige Augenblicke saß er erstarrte da, wie ich. Doch bevor ich meine Augen öffnen konnte, stürzte Schwärze auf mich herab.

Hart schlug ich gegen die Masse, auf der ich lag, und etwas kaltes umschloss mein linkes Handgelenk. Ein überraschter Schrei entfuhrt mir, ehe ich mich fangen konnte. Als ich die Augen aufriss, starrte ich in die Dunkelheit, in der es niemals Licht gab. Bewegungsunfähig blickte ich in seine Augen, wie das hypnotisierte Kaninchen vor dem Fuchs. Und weiße Kaninchen werden immer gefressen.

„So nicht."  
Er grinste, und ein Schauer der Erwartung rieselte über meinen Rücken. Gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen wird bestraft.  
„Jetzt darf ich...trinken."  
Ein fast kindlich erfreutes Lächeln stahl sich über sein Gesicht. Wenn man ihn so sah, glaubte man tatsächlich, Sterben ist etwas schönes.

Einige Augenblicke lang musterte er meine Augen. Jetzt, _jetzt_. Er wartete darauf. Und als die folgsame Beute tat ich, was von mir verlangt wurde.

Vorsichtig hob ich meine freie rechte Hand. Behutsam ließ ich sie zu seiner Wange fahren, strich über die Linien, verweilte beim Kinn. Er lächelte.  
Mit leichtem Druck zog ich sein Gesicht zu mir. Ohne zu Zögern hauchte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Als meine Finger von seinem Gesicht glitten, fing er sie sanft mit der Hand auf. Er blickte mich ein letztes Mal an, beinahe unsicher.  
„Genieße es...ich bitte dich."

Als seine Lippen meine fest umschlossen, fielen meine Augen zu. Weiche, zärtliche Bewegungen zwangen mich, den Mund zu öffnen.  
Ich hatte es schon so oft erlebt, und es war doch jedes Mal...

Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.  
In den Winkeln fing es an, zu jucken, und glänzende, kalte Flüssigkeit stahl sich zwischen meinen Wimpern hervor, ran über meine Wangen. Ich zitterte.  
Seine Arme umschlossen mich fester, und er ließ mich nicht los.  
Warum war er der Einzige, der mich immer in seinen Armen hielt? Warum, obwohl ich ihn nicht mehr, _nie mehr_ zu fürchten hatte, kam ich immer wieder zu _Tod_ zurück?

Menschen sind das Objekt meines Neides. Denn sie _leben_.  
Geister sind das Ziel meiner Wünsche. Denn sie sind _tot_.  
Vampire können mir nichts geben außer ihr Blut. Denn sie sind genauso einsam wie ich.

Allein _Tod_ hatte mich, seit er mich gefangen hatte, nicht mehr entfliehen lassen.

Er hatte mich, ein Wesen, weder Mensch noch Geist, am Abgrund hängen lassen. Ich war von dem Seil gestürzt, und hatte doch den Grund nicht erreicht. In der Mitte des Sturzes hatte ich mich festgehalten, hatte ich aufgehört zu fallen.  
Nun hang ich da, zwischen dem Seil und dem Boden, unfähig, lebendig oder tot zu sein.

_Vampir_.

Weder Menschen noch Geister griffen nach meinen Händen._  
Tod_ tat es.

Denn er braucht mich so wie ich nun ihn.

Langsam drückte er seine Zunge gegen meine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Tastend schob er sie ganz in meinen Mund, fuhr über die spitzen Eckzähne, presste sie gegen meine eigene.  
Meine Tränen perlten immer weiter hinab, bis mich mein Körper nicht mehr ertrug. Schmerzhaft krampften sich meine Schultern zusammen, verloren sich meine Finger in seinen Haaren. Meine linke Hand ballte sich zusammen, und ich spürte jede Sehne, jeden Nerv in mir, der unermüdlich arbeitete, nur um mich höhnisch daran zu erinnern, dass ich nicht tot war.  
Verzweifelt stieß ich gegen ihn, nur um von ihm an den Schultern niedergedrückt zu werden.

_Jäger und Gejagter_.

Unkontrolliert warf ich meinen Kopf zurück, ohne seinen Mund von meinem lösen zu können. Er umschloss meine Schultern, wie um sich daran festzuhalten. Hungrig tauchte er hinab in mein Innerstes, in den Platz, an dem meine Seele verweilt hatte. Und er füllte ihn aus.

Ich schrie auf.

Die Kerzen hörten langsam auf zu flackern. Allmählich fanden sie wieder zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Form, bemühten sich wieder, zu leuchten.

Die kalte Masse um meine linke Hand löste sich zögernd. Die irreale Wärme strich sanft darüber, machte mich glauben, es sei tatsächlich warm.

Ich sah ihn an aus halbgeschlossenen, vernebelten Augen. Seine Konturen hatten sich beinahe aufgelöst.  
Ein leichtes Stechen drang in meinen Kopf, wenn ich versuchte, seine Außenlinien zu erfassen. Doch ich genoss selbst dies. Denn nun hatte er sich verloren, sich gefunden, sich hingegeben dem einzigen, das er sucht.

Ein Kuss jemandes, der nicht sterben kann.

Legt _Tod_ seine Lippen auf die der Menschen, verlieren sie das Gleichgewicht, stürzen sie vom Seil in den Abgrund.  
Legt er sie auf die der Geister, fliehen sie zu Rauch und Dampf, weichen sie vor ihm.  
Nur ein Vampir kann ihm wiederstehen.

Und so gebe ich ihm und er mir.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, lag ich in einem weichen Bett, zugedeckt von roten Decken. Ein Fenster stand ein weinig offen, eine kühle Brise strich herein. Der Mond leuchtete milchig, glänzte zwischen den Sternen.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ich war allein.

Auf zitternden Beinen tapste ich zum Fenster. Der Boden war rau, hölzern. _Echt_.  
Hastig griff ich nach dem Sims, als meine Beine drohten, unter mir wegzuknicken. Mein Atem war flach, schnell. _Ich atmete immer noch_.

Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Mein Vater saß in einem seiner großen Lehnstühle, in einem Buch versunken. Dennoch bemerkte er mich, hob den Kopf.  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Herbert."  
Ich nickte. Er beobachtete mich einen Moment lang. „Warst du wieder..._dort_?"  
Unmut schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Ja."  
Seine Augen wurden schmäler. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Ich drehte mich um._  
Dein Pech, Vater. Hättest du mich nicht gezwungen, Vampir zu werden...ich würde immer noch dir gehören._

Ich streifte über den Flur, auf dem Weg zu der Bibliothek. Ein beinahe unmerklicher, leiser Windhauch streifte mich. Ich warf einen Blick zurück.  
Die Kerzen hinter mir flackerten.

* * *

Zum weiteren, besseren Verständnis kann "das Spiel mit dem Tod" gelesen werden, das ich jetzt auch hochgeladen habe.

Ich erbitte mir wie immer einen Kommentar...ich habe es nötig!  
Vor allem würde ich gerne wissen, ob ihr all die Anspielungen verstanden habt...die in "Schande" und "Das Spiel mit dem Tod" ihren Anfang nahmen und fortgeführt wurden, bis beides hier vereint wurde. Und es ist mal wieder symbloträchtig, also viele Hintergründigkeiten!

Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen!


End file.
